


The Audition

by bill_hader_is_perfect



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, F/M, Lorne Michaels - Freeform, One Shot, Saturday Night Live - Freeform, Short One Shot, Tina Fey - Freeform, audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bill_hader_is_perfect/pseuds/bill_hader_is_perfect
Summary: Bill Hader needs your help to prepare for his Saturday Night Live audition!
Relationships: Bill Hader and You, Bill Hader/You, Romantic - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	The Audition

You had been dating Bill Thomas Hader since you were in college together in Scottsdale Community College. He was sweet, funny, and super cute. He was the best relationship you had ever had. Bill had told you many times before that he really wanted to audition for Saturday Night Live, you even moved to New York because he kept talking about it. However, as you knew and he told you many times he has really bad anxiety. Because of this he thought he might not do well when he auditioned, but he would be happy just to be a writer. 

“Um so babe,” Bill came to you one day, “I think I’m gonna go for it, you know audition for Saturday Night Live?”

“Oh that’s awesome,” you told him and then you asked, “What are you gonna do for it?”

“Well, see I don’t know, I was hoping you could help me prepare for it. It’s in a few days and I just wanna see if I am able to make it to even being a writer for the show,” he told you.

“Okay,” you told him, “well I know you are really good at voices so you should definitely do some impressions.” 

“Well I could do something like my Italian character Vinny Vedecci, you know like I do for my stand-up shows.”

You laughed because you knew that Bill was aware the Vinny Vedecci was one of your favorite characters of his. 

“I could be Vinny Vedecci, and you know how he has his own daytime show, I could be interviewing celebrities and also do impressions of the celebrities.”

“Ooo, yes that would be fun,” you told him. “You could do your impression of Al Pacino, for one of your celebrities.”

“Oh yeah,” Bill said in his Pacino impression. It was indeed one of his best impressions. 

After a long day of writing his audition, Bill finally had all his ideas and characters in order.  
He had decided he would do the interview as Vinny Vedecci, and Vinny was going to interview Al Pacino, Charlie Sheen, and Clint Eastwood.

“Okay babe, I’m going to run my audition over you, and you tell me what you like about it and what I need to fix.” Bill told you  
.  
You nodded and smiled, and Bill began. You laughed out loud at his Vinny Vedecci character as you always did. His Al Pacino impression was insanely spot on. His Charlie Sheen impression was just super insane just like Sheen himself. His Clint Eastwood impression was just hilarious, especially coming from a young 24 year old guy doing an impression of a 60 year old. 

“So I have a few notes, but it’s not at all on the impressions,” you told him once he was finished.

“Okay, well thank you I’m glad you liked the impressions”, he laughed, “what are your notes?”

“I think you can be more expressive, like for Vinny make it over the top that he’s Italian, you should talk with your hands and make it super dramatic. I have no notes for Pacino, you are amazing at that, every mannerism is spot on. For Charlie Sheen, make him a little more crazy use your hands and make your eyes big when you talk about the psychotic stuff he does. For Clint Eastwood that was also excellent he’s very chill and super weird so great job.”

“Okay”, Bill started, “I’ll just be super expressive this time.” He smiled and started again. This time you had no notes, and he got it spot on. 

The day of the audition came and you went with him to NBC studios. A producer from Saturday Night Live came out and called, “Bill Hader.” You squeezed his hand and gave him a sweet quick kiss.

He smiled at you and took a deep breath and walked into the audition that would change his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first One Shot!


End file.
